The Care Bears: Dark Adventures in Care-a-lot
by aprilxbaby
Summary: Based off of the TV Show on Netflix: The care Bears and Care Bears and friends (or cousins). It is simmilair to all the everyday things they do in life like the show but with dark themes and adult concepts. When the Care-O-Meter breaks, and having no way to fix it The Care Bears all suffer different problems in a dark Care-a-lot and down the road things may be fixed or may not.


Grumpy Bear was cooking on the grill one morning. He was flipping hotdogs and hamburgers outside of his caravan, humming to himself. He never hummed. He thought that was kinda odd but he just kept on doing it anyways. Besides, today was a special day. He was inviting all the care bears over for a cook-out and that was something he never really did.

Share usually did that. She made them all cupcakes, brownies, cookies, and goodies. He'd even suprised himself when he'd offered to do this whole cookout last week.

But everyone had said they could go. So it was up to him to make it the best.

Down the road he spotted Funshine walking towards him.

"HEYY Funshine!" He waved, with a smile across his face.

Whoa. That was wierd. So not like me. He thought to himself shrugging off the sudden happy.

"Hey Dude" Funshine said approaching him with a smile across his face as well. "Sweet smells going on here. What ya cookin?"

"What does it look like?" Grumpy said stepping aside for his yellow fur friend to see. Funshine looked down at the hot dogs and burgers cooking and nodded.

"Yum. I'm starved."

"Woo-hoo. Funshine! Grumpy!"

"Huh" The both of them turned to see Share walking down the road.

"Hey Guys" Share said.

"Hey Share" They both said in union.

"I brought this picnic basket with me in case you wanted some desserts for after the barbecue" Share said tapping her brown basket.

"Oh" Grumpy said. "You didn't have to do that Sha-"

"Whoa! Sweeet! Canoles!" Funshine cried ecstatically as he reached into the basket and pulled out a canole.

"Funshine wouldn't you rather wait until after we've eaten?" Share asked.

"What?" Funshine looked up from already having stuffed his face with hints of crumbs around his furry mouth. "Oh. Nahh"

"Little late for that" Grumpy grumbled.

Huh. Just like Share to bring food to HIS cook-out. He thought to himself.

Harmony, Tender Heart, and Wonder Heart appeared from down the road.

"Hey guys" Grumpy said.

"Hey" Tender Heart said. "How's the food coming along Grumpy?"

"Fine" Grumpy grumbled.

"Huh? What's wrong?" Share asked. But as she did the two of them looked over to see Wonder Heart gobbling down canoles with Funshine at the picnic table aside his caravan.

"Ohh nothing" Grumpy said.

"huh Okay" Share said, confused.

"Yoohoo!" Cheer said bouncing down the road. You could see her smile from a thousand miles away. "Guys!"

"Heyy Cheer!" Share said.

"Heyy. Sorry I'm late" She said.

"You're not late" Grumpy said. "In fact you're just in time. Have a canole."

"Sorry we ate them all" Funshine said, looking up apolagetically.

"Funshine!" Share grumbled.

"Sorry" Funshine said.

"Oh that's okay. What are you cooking Grumpy?" Cheer said, looking down at his grill.

"OOOoo. Hotdogs and burgers! MY favorite." She smiled.

"Well, I'm glad someones happy to eat my food" Grumpy said.

"What? Cause everybody likes Share's canoles?" Harmony said, looking up from the picnic table. "Cmon Grumpy, don't be so grumpy. It's just snacks afterall"

"Uh no. Harmony it's not just snacks" Grumpy said. "It's my barbecue and Share brought other food. That everybody seems to like more than mine"

"I'm sorry Grumpy" Share said. "I didn't know it was going to bother you"

"Well it did" Grumpy grumbled. "But whatever. Let's just eat. They're ready now"

He took the rest of the hotdogs and burgers off the grill.

"Okay. Everybody. Make a plate" He said. Everyone got up and made thier food. They all sat down at the picnic table and talked and chatted.

Everyone had a really great time. Grumpy forgot about Share bringing Canole's to his barbecue and totally enjoyed his time spent with Funshine, Cheer, and the rest of the crew. They played card games, board games, and laughed and talked and ate.

Late that evening when everybody went home, Grumpy cleaned up and went inside. He pulled on his pajama's and climbed up his ladder to bed. Bedtime Bear appeared in front of his door.

"Ah!" Grumpy cried, suprised.

"Oh. My apolagies" Bedtime bear said with a soft small smile. "I forgot popping in on people scares the cornflakes out of them"

"Cornflakes? Really dude? Your so corny. Why do you have to be MY bedtime bear? Go help Cheer. She really needs it. She has wayy too much energy" Grumpy said pulling the covers over his head, deciding to ignore him.

Once a month, Bedtime Bear was unable to do his job helping every bear get a good nights rest falling asleep because of some odd malfunction. So once a month he came to every bear's home in the night like Santa Claus and used his magic that way.

"You'll be asleep before you know it" Bedtime bear said. "So don't bother complaining Grumpy"

Grumpy presumed to make more grumbled noises under the covers before he quickly dozed off within 3 seconds. Almost hysterically, Bedtime Bear made his way quietly out of the caravan and set off to Cheer's house next.

As he was walking he looked up at the moon so bright and beautiful basking over him as he walked comfy in his fluffy bunny slippers. Smiling to himself. (UGH ISNT HE SO CUTE)

He stopped abruptly as he heard a loud crashing sound. He looked around startled, clutching his fur arms. Realizing he was nowhere near where the sound was, he kept walking.

Once arriving at Cheer's he walked right in the door.

Cheer was bolt upright in bed strumming a guitar.

"Nah. Nah. Nah. The flowers are so pretty!" Cheer said. "Aww Yeah! That's what I'm talking about Cheer!"

He giggled.

"Oh! Bedtime Bear!" Cheer said. "I forgot it was your time of the month" (GET IT)

"Yes" Bedtime bear nodded. "And that means it's time for you to get into bed"

"Aww but I love this song I just made up" Cheer said. "Cmon, please please"

"No, No" He said softly. "Get into bed"

Cheer frowning, oblidged and set her guitar down aside her bed on the floor and climbed into the covers, snug as a bug on a rug, and smiled content. (FUCKBALLS)

Bedtime bear looked over at her softly, smiling sweetly. His gentle touch (magic wise) carried over to her and she drifted sound asleep.

He walked off to find his next bear.


End file.
